


learning my languages

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Earth C (Homestuck), F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant - The Homestuck Epilogues, Not Epilogue Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: People (and trolls) show love in different ways. Trolls (and people) can learn them, if they're patient, if they're determined, if they're certain.Nepeta is all three of these things and more, and for that (and so much else, so much more), her partners love her.
Relationships: Jade Harley/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Jade Harley/Nepeta Leijon, Jade Harley/Nepeta Leijon/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Nepeta Leijon/Dave Strider, Nepeta Leijon/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	learning my languages

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [ToSeeStars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToSeeStars/pseuds/ToSeeStars) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> AU where Nepeta arrives on Earth C just in time to make polyamory work out really, really well, because I enjoyed the epilogues but I wanted my ot3 to not be set on fire. And now I want my ot4.
> 
> Bonus points for ashen being a significant dynamic.
> 
> Bonus bonus points for everyone appreciates Nepeta in their own ways.

You don't talk about the first week after you arrived. Human hells, you don't talk about the first _month_ after you arrived, unless it's to talk about the massive welcome party you'd attended with Jade, Dave, and Karkat, who had so kindly offered to take you in the very day you arrived.

(You...do let yourself think about that day a lot, though. Seeing them again. Being a purrt of their life. Joining them in their home.)

What you _do_ get to talk about (with all three of them! You will absolutely nefur be over that point) is the moment, a solid month and a day (perigee and a night) after you'd arrived, when you finally sat all three of them down and said, "I think your relationship needs something new, beclaws things are not going well."

You'd never seen yourself as being good at ashen (aside furom the way you were AMAZING at knowing all about who should be in which clawdrants and when), but to save your OT3, you had absolutely been ready to dive right in.

And it turned out, you were kind of amazing at being someone's ashmate??

* * *

Human anniversaries seemed arbitrary to anyone who measured their time in sweeps, but Karkat had bought into them a lot earlier than you had. You were pretty sure he liked having extra excuses to celebrate and spoil all of you, but the last time someone brought it up, he'd gone off and sulked for almost an entire week.

Holy _ship_ had your ship needed you.

So, okay: It's been a year since you arrived on Earth C, and you're not really expecting much?

But you wake up, and Jade tugs you out the door to go on a new adventure, in some part of the jungle that she'd specifically marked off for exploration with you. She's the best at keeping up with you in the wild, you've found, and you love that! You also love the way you can talk about anything and everything with her, way out here, filling the silence or leaving it be.

But this time she asks about you, and tells you funny stories, and makes you laugh and makes you smile. Then she takes you home, and Dave and Karkat are finally up, and the three of you have brunch together.

Then Dave tugs you off to one of his many side rooms, and you get a tour of a part of the househive you were _sure_ you already knew. He's redone a few things, to better show off his taxidermy projects—our _taxidermy projects_ , he insists, pointing out the ones that were your kills. Well. Your neater kills. You waggle your eyebrows at him when you find one of his composite creatures, parts selected from the less damaged sections of your not-so-neat kills.

Then he takes you to another side room, and plays you all the songs he's created with you on his mind, and you lie back and close your eyes and _listen_.

And Karkat calls you both in for dinner, something he'd cooked up with Jade, and you tease him about his apron (apurron, it's the one you got him, with pawprints stamped all over it, and part of a matching set of four) until he gets into a huff that still doesn't stop him from smiling whenever you wink at him. _You're ridiculous_ , he tells you, at least once or twice, and you enjoy it.

And you enjoy it even more when the two of you are sprawled out in front of the fire, comparing notes on the romantic entanglements and estrangements going on between all of your friends, and which couples and throuples and foursomes and moresomes might need a subtle nudge in the right (or wrong) direction.

* * *

There is one thing that humans have definitely gotten right, and that is, in your opinion, _love languages_. You think, maybe somenight soon, you'd like to learn them all.


End file.
